


Gwen and Ambrose, 2010: The Cookie Delivery

by Ailelie, Cinaed



Series: Enduring Legends [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flashback, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sunday, August 15 2010</i></p><p>A flashback story, in which Gwen and Ambrose meet for the first time and there is an overabundance of cookies and brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen and Ambrose, 2010: The Cookie Delivery

_Sunday, August 15, 2010_

“Crap,” Gwen muttered as one of the stacked boxes in her arms threatened to topple from its precarious perch and onto the walkway. She rested her chin firmly on the box, trying to keep everything balanced, and slowed her approach to Adam’s door to a crawl.

“Need some help?” someone asked, sounding amused.

Gwen squinted at the speaker from the corner of her eye but all she could make out was a blurred figure with brown or black hair. “I’ve got the boxes, I think, but if you could ring the doorbell, I’d really appreciate it,” she said.

“I can do you one better,” the speaker said. She could hear the grin in his voice. “I can let you in.”

Gwen blinked in confusion for a second. Then she laughed. “Oh, you must be Ambrose! Adam mentioned you’d moved in. I’m Gwen.”

“Hi, Gwen,” Ambrose said cheerfully. She could hear the sound of him unlocking the door. “You’re not moving in too, are you? Adam didn’t mention another housemate.”

Gwen laughed again, taking the steps carefully. “What, you mean these? No, the boxes are just far too many brownies and cookies for one person. I hope you have a sweet tooth.” Elliott’s mother had taken one look at her during her visit home and decided that she wasn’t feeding herself properly. Gwen’s fridge was now stuffed full of food that Mrs. Smyth had forced on her; the cookies and brownies were just the tip of the iceberg.  

“Brownies?” Ambrose repeated. He tugged the top box out from under her chin, opening up the lid and letting the sweet aroma fill the air. It turned out that Adam’s housemate had very blue eyes, which gleamed with amusement at her as he asked, “Do the brownies have nuts?”  

“Yes.” Gwen frowned. “Are you allergic?”

Ambrose laughed, shaking his head. “Adam said you were a doctor at heart. I see what he meant. And no, not allergic, I was just curious.” He led the way to the kitchen, adding over his shoulder, “Adam got an emergency call from his clinic, but he said he’d be back in about a half-hour.” He grinned at her. “So what do you say? Want to have some cookies while we wait?”

Ambrose’s smile proved infectious; Gwen found herself grinning back automatically. Adam had mentioned Ambrose before, of course, that his mother was an old friend of Adam’s who needed an inexpensive place to stay while he worked his way through grad school, and that he would be living in Adam’s guestroom for the next few years. He’d been vague when Gwen had pressed for more information though.

Gwen set her boxes of treats on the countertop and said, “I’ll grab the plates and glasses if you grab the milk. Mrs. Smyth’s cookies are great on their own, but they’re _amazing_ with milk.”

“You call your mom Mrs. Smith?” Ambrose said, squinting dubiously at her.

Gwen shook her head. “Smyth with a Y, not an I. My best friend’s mother,” she explained. “My mom died when I was in middle school.” Her throat tightened a little as it always did when she mentioned her mother, and she busied herself with grabbing a pair of glasses and plates.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ambrose said. When she turned back, he was making a face. “Foot meet mouth-- hello, I’m Ambrose, and I say clueless things.”

“You didn’t know,” Gwen said with a shrug and smile meant to reassure. Ambrose was still looking a little stricken, so she changed the topic to something safer. “So Adam said you’re getting your Master’s to teach?”  

Ambrose’s face lit up with a mixture of relief and eagerness, and he began to tell her all about the program, pausing just long enough to pour them both a glass of milk and put the carton back in the fridge.

Gwen let his enthusiasm wash over her as she nibbled at one of Mrs. Smyth’s macadamia nut cookies. “Go on,” she urged when he paused to take a breath. It was fun to watch someone else be enthusiastic about something for once. She leaned back in her chair as Ambrose grinned and gestured excitedly, his elbow missing his milk glass by an inch.

Adam had been scarce with the details about Ambrose, but Gwen had a feeling they were going to get along well.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written by Cinaed, with a quick look-over by Ailelie.
> 
> The awesome graphic is by Ailelie.


End file.
